


Sharing Her Secrets

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly hinting at sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Her Secrets

A month had passed since Rachel finally convinced Marian to stay with her. Marian, who seemed so strong when working and yet, at home, seemed nothing less than broken. She had refused to tell Rachel what was bothering her and Rachel had left her to decide when she told her what happened. Marian had, eventually, been unable to keep her worries hidden any longer, she had woken in the night, crying out for help. Rachel, who slept beside her, had curled against her, moving to kiss her gently, rocking her until the tears left her eyes. She had spoken quietly, begging Marian to talk to her. Marian had tried to refuse to tell her, then suddenly the words came flowing out of her, she had held them in too long and ask she spoke her voice shook, full of the emotion she usually pushed down. 

Rachel had grown angry, moving to stroke Marian's tears from her cheek, kissing her gently once again even as she moved to settle over her, kissing her time and again, her voice low as she spoke, her hands moving over Marian's body. 

"He was a fool Marian, besides.... I think you are perfectly beautiful."


End file.
